


Spider-Woman

by Multifiiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X reader - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Love, School Life, Spiderman Reader, Spiderwoman Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: What if it was you who got bit by the radioactive spider and got turned into Spider-Woman? What if Peter Parker was an actual popular kid while you were the shy and quiet one?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker x Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Spider-Woman

Spider-Woman was a hero who wasn’t well known before Tony Stark put her under his wings.

You’d still like to think that before all the crazy alien stuff went down before Thanos came, and before you lost your mentor and father-figure, Spider-Woman meant something to the people of Queens.

After all, you did help a lot of people, saved many and done your best.

You still remember the day you got your powers, it changed your life forever.

You were on a school trip, being the shy girl you didn’t have many friends so you were at the back of the room looking around, taking pictures. You were almost totally left alone when suddenly Peter Parker stood beside you, looking at the different spiders. Peter was one of the most popular kids in school, he and Ned were the magic team. Both of them intelligent and handsome, girls loved them, teachers loved them.

You were among those people.

You liked Ned, he often helped you with homework, but you really liked Peter. What was there to not like? He was handsome intelligent and overall a good person.

“Do you like them?” Peter asked you when he was right next to you. “Spiders I mean. You look very interested.”

“Oh. I don’t really mind them unless they are tarantulas, those are too big for my liking.”

You remember him saying something and then he asked you to take a picture of him while he was standing in front of the enclosure. He handed you his phone and then it happened.

You took his picture and as he walked out to the next room, you felt a sting. Something bit your shoulder but when you looked at it, there was nothing there only a tiny little red mark.

The next day, you felt your body change. You no longer needed your trusty glasses that you wore since 3rd grade, you felt thinner and more muscular, you felt so fit.

This is how Spider-Woman started. At first, you were clumsy, trying to find out more about your powers. But you were certain of one thing, you wanted to use them for good. Then came Mr Stark. He changed your life forever, opened so many doors and opportunities for you. You loved him, you really did. And that is why losing him was one of the hardest things you had to go through. And now you felt left alone.

You, of course, continued to be the best hero you can be, helping others is what you loved to do and what you promised on doing.

You were very proud of what you did. You often heard about the Spider-Woman on TV or in school. Others created theories, some idolised her. And you especially enjoyed hearing what people thought about her. And you were very happy to hear that Peter was also a fan of hers.

Probably you have been having a crush on Peter for about 5 years now. You have seen him date Liz and when she moved away Pater dated Michelle. Although you do not know why they broke up, now he was single, you overheard him saying that he was focusing on his studies at the moment. You first met Peter when you got bullied in school and he saved you. The others were picking on you because of your glasses and nerdy behaviour. He saved you like a hero and ever since you couldn’t take your eyes off of him. You watched him as he became the “hot-guy” in school and gained popularity. Meanwhile, you just sat alone in the back of the room, feeling love-sick.

You balanced your life as a hero and as a student. And ever since you became an Avenger, it got more and more difficult. And after what happened with Mr Stark, you felt like you were a mess. Which was probably true. You felt like a newbie, making mistakes similar to when you started.

And one day, you made a very bad mistake.

You had a class early in the morning but on your way to the school, you spotted two guys trying to rob a woman. You quickly changed and saved the woman but you got stabbed in the process of trying to hold the bad guys as they were trying to run away. And the fact that your suit was supposed to be safe angered you a little. You got frustrated, and in your panic, you ran to school.

You got your suit off but the wound on your side hurt like hell. You stumbled into the school and managed to make it to the toilets before you collapsed. You were still conscious but the blood loss and the pain didn’t help your situation.

As you were struggling to find a way to stop the bleeding the door suddenly opened. It socked you so much that you couldn’t think straight. You covered your wound and tried to stand up but failed.

“Y/N?” it was Peter, of course, it was. Who else would find you?

“Peter? What are you doing in the woman’s bathroom?”

“What are you talking about this is the male bathroom? Are you drunk?” you felt Peter’s eyes scanning you then he spotted the red mark on your shirt. “What…Are you injured?”

“No. It’s all good.” you desperately tried to leave but you couldn’t stand. Your head was spinning. When you fell back Peter tried to catch you but he was too slow.

“You are not good, let me get the nurse or someone.” when he tried to leave you grabbed his shirt.

“No. Don’t call anyone.” you were scared. So scared for your health and for someone to find out who you really were, especially Peter. But in your separate attempt, you heard someone walking to the toilets. Your eyes were begging Peter and as if he understood he helped you stand and walked you into a stall. He closed the door and motioned for you to keep quiet. He was so close you could smell his perfume. You blushed as you heard the door to the toilets open and in came two people.

“Did you hear what happened this morning?”

“With?”

“With Spider-Woman of course. She’s such a babe. Apparently she got stabbed when she helped a woman.”

“Don’t be stupid. Did you see her suit? It’s definitely bulletproof. You think a knife could stab her?”

After that their voices got quiet as they left. You were still against the wall of the stall with Peter holding you up.

“You are her.” he whispered. And probably if your mind wouldn’t have been filled with the thought of his muscular body being so close, you would have heard him. “You are Spider-Woman.”

You now had to options, either you could tell him or deny everything and run. And you chose the latter.

“I’m not. Don’t be ridiculous Peter. I simply fell and hit my side.”

“Don’t lie. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Don’t make stories up Parker.” if it wasn’t for him to hold you up, you would have probably left.

“It makes sense now. Like every time you disappear and she appears. Like when we were in Venice you had to leave because you felt ill but then she came and saved us all. It all makes sense now. But… She’s so confident and badass.”

“Wow. Thanks.” you said and looked at the floor, anywhere other than Peter since he was looking for your eyes. “It’s easier with a mask on.” you whispered but he heard.

“I knew it!”

“Shhh. Don’t yell, please. Please, Peter, you can’t tell anyone. Not like they will believe you but still. Please.” you practically begged him. He looked into your eyes and you hoped that he wouldn’t go around spreading the rumour. You thought you were sneaky with the disappearing acts that you were doing but apparently Peter noticed. And now you were thinking if someone else did.

“I won’t tell anyone, Y/N. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you.” you said and you felt your wound getting worse. You tried to apply pressure but you were weak so Peter put his hand on it.

“What are we going to do?”

“My phone. Get my phone and call Happy.” without any further questioning Peter did as he was told.

***

Happy got there for you and helped you into his car. Peter went along with you putting pressure on your wound.

“You were reckless again Y/N.”

“Please, I don’t need lecturing Happy just fix me up.” He drove the two of you back to the Avengers base.

While you got treated by a doctor Peter was there with you. When you were patched up and got your painkillers, you felt better.

You stood up and decided to give Peter a tour.

“It’s the least I can do, after all, you helped me, Parker.”

He didn’t object as you showed him around. He walked with his mouth open.

“You live here?”

“Yes. With the others. But this isn’t the living quarters, this is the business side.”

You soon reached the privet area.

“Wow. This place looks amazing.”

Then he stopped in front of a frame. It was a picture of Tony. Everyone agreed that he should have at least one picture up in a common area to commemorate him.

“That-“

“This is Tony Stark.”

“Yes.”

“You must have been close.” you felt tears in your eyes. You could only nod.

“I’m so proud of him. He saved us all. He was such a great man.” Peter left it at that, he saw how sad it made you so he moved on and asked something else.

“I won’t tell anyone about you Y/N. I really won’t.”

“Thank you. I don’t think I will go back to class today. But I can ask Happy to drive you if you want to.”

“Oh. That would be nice thank you.”

You called Happy but he was busy so you had to look for someone else. The only other person home was Bucky, so you decided to head to his room.

“Bucky, could you please drive my friend back to school? Happy is busy and you are the only person home.” Bucky stood up from his bed. As he stepped out he looked at Peter up and down.

“Hello, Sir. My name is Peter Parker.”

Bucky gave Peter a mean look.

“If you plan on dating Y/N, you will have to ask me first. I might not be her real father, but I think of her as my daughter.”

“Bucky! That’s not why Peter is here! He helped me after I got stabbed today.”

“You got stabbed? Where? When? Who did it? I will kill them!” when he clenched his metal fist, Peter flinched but you just rolled your eyes.

“Please, just drive Peter back to school or home, I need to sleep.”

Bucky didn’t object after that and after you said your goodbye to Peter, he walked with the boy. On their way to the car, they met with Sam who after a brief explanation from Bucky joined them.

Peter was put into the backseat of a car with Bucky while Sam drove. The atmosphere was very awkward so Peter tried to lighten the mood.

“I would like to thank both of you for saving the Earth multiple times. I do-“

“You know kid, our lovely Y/N is a very special lady. And special ladies require special care.” said Sam as he stopped at a red light. He slowly turned around to look at the now intimidated young male. “Would you be able to provide such a thing for her?”

Now both men were looking at Peter. The light turned green but Sam didn’t move, only when the car behind them honked.

You hoped that Peter got home safe. You knew how Bucky and Sam could get when it was about you.

You laid there in your bed, still feeling the pain in your side. Although it was hard, you managed to fall asleep.

***

The next day you did everything to avoid Peter. You heard from a teacher that he was looking for you. You didn’t want to think about what he wanted to say.

But as you were about to leave, Peter found you.

“Y/N! I have been looking for you all day. I finally found you.”

“Hi, Peter.”

There was silence between you two if was obvious that he was trying to say something so you broke the silence.

“I’m sorry if Bucky or Sam said something yesterday. They are very protective since Tony died, it’s like a promise that they have going on about protecting me.”

“Oh no, although they are scary, that’s not what I wanted. How’s your wound?”

“Thank you, I’m much better now, I heal quite quick you know.” he smiled at you and you did the same.

“Would you like to go out with me? Maybe after you are healed or you don’t have to save the world it would be nice to get to know you more.”

“You are very nice Parker, but if you are only interested because I am Spider-Woman, then it’s better if we don’t start this.”

“What?” he looked at you surprised. You gripped your bag tighter, not knowing where the courage came from. Yesterday you blamed the pain, but now, you couldn’t. “It’s not about that. You know I had a crush on you for a long time. I tried to hide it and date others, but I just can’t, not after yesterday. You showed me a new side of you. I knew the shy and nice Y/N, but now I feel like I got to see the real you. I understand if you don’t feel the same.”

Surprisingly you weren’t taken aback by his words, all you did was take a deep breath.

Now or never.

“I also liked you for a long time Parker. And I would like to go out with you on a date.”

“Thank you so much!” he got so excited he suddenly hugged you, your wound didn’t really like that and you hissed in pain. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

“Yes, all good. Hand me your phone, I’ll put my number in.”

“I will text you every day. I will send you a lot of selfies so be prepared.”

Even if you couldn’t believe that this was happening and you had to pinch yourself to make sure it wasn’t one of Mysterio’s illusions, you smiled at how excited Peter got.

You couldn’t wait until your wound got healed.


End file.
